


2. I Hugged you:　我擁抱你

by Mifrandir



Series: What if 如果這般 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	2. I Hugged you:　我擁抱你

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF　你會怎麼做，如果……

2\. I Hugged you:　我擁抱你

紐特望著在篝火邊跟一眾幽地鬥士你來我往鬧作一團的民豪，突然意識到，以民豪從起床後就鮮少閉上嘴、絕不放棄任何機會冷嘲熱諷的習慣來說，與他獨處時的飛毛腿隊長簡直寡言得驚人。 

並不是說他們不跟彼此說話－－而是比起說出口的語言，民豪跟他更常使用不開口的方式溝通－－向對方挑眉；頭往側邊一斜；輕拍後腰的手掌；一個長長的凝視，只有他能讀懂其中的意味深長。

還有擁抱。很多時候他們不需要開口，光是一個擁抱就足以道盡一切。紐特能夠準確地憑記憶重現被民豪收進懷裡的感覺：兩條溫暖健壯的手臂圈住他的腰，他們的身軀緊貼彼此，近到他可以透過震動數清民豪的心搏。有時候他提早完成當日的工作，會去迷宮入口迎接民豪。他會望著飛毛腿跑進石門，發現他、朝他跑來，步伐逐步放慢，臉上的表情慢慢鬆弛下來。紐特抬起雙臂，在民豪環住他的腰時攀上對方的後頸。經過一整天的奔跑，民豪聞起來像在汗水跟塵土裡打過滾，但氣味跟體溫讓紐特覺得安心。

那一刻他暫時停止擔心所有事，就像按下開關那樣乾淨俐落。「嘿。」他輕聲說，下巴抵著民豪肩頭。

「你也嘿。」民豪說，語氣中浮現一絲調笑。「我忙著踢鬼火獸屁股的時候你在做什麼？」

「這個嘛，當然比不上鬼火獸刺激，」紐特搔搔鼻頭，忍不住翹起嘴角，「不過雜活手們今天宰了那頭豬，煎鍋整個下午都在忙著切切剁剁，我想晚餐會有好吃的。」

「優！」


End file.
